Memory is typically provided as an integrated circuit(s) formed in and/or on semiconductor die(s), whether alone or in combination with another integrated circuit(s), and is commonly found in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memories have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memories typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming of a charge storage structure, such as floating gates or trapping layers or other physical phenomena, determine the data state of each cell. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, cellular telephones, and removable memory modules.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a typical prior art system that incorporates a flash memory device 100. The system also includes a controller 101 that is coupled to the memory device 100.
The controller 101 is shown coupled to the memory device 100 over a data bus 105, a control bus 106, and an address bus 107. In one embodiment, the data bus could be a 32 bit and/or 16 bit wide double data rate (DDR) bus.
If the system of FIG. 1 was incorporated into an electrically noisy environment such as an automobile or an aircraft, it could be subjected to a substantial amount of noise due to, for example, ignition systems and/or communication systems. Thus the integrity of the various buses 105-107 could be compromised. Various standards (e.g., ISO26262) have been implemented to ensure the integrity of information over the buses by providing guidelines as to suggested integrity standards.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art to increase the integrity of one or more of the buses in a system.